fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanun
Background The Lanun are a seafaring folk and a crew's first loyalty is to its captain. The Captain's loyalty however is most likely to Hannah or Falamar - the de-facto leaders of the Lanun. Falamar sees himself as a dashing rogue - a charming leader with a rapier-sharp wit. When he sets his sights on plunder, he prefers to not kill the victims of his raids (claiming that would keep them from bringing him more loot). He is an excellent swordsman and a most capable commander. Hannah, however, is everything Falamar is not. She is the storm personified, temperamental and powerful. She has had entire cities razed for a perceived insult, and rules not by charm, but by fear. Features As their background suggests, the Lanun are strongest when played as a naval civilization. They gain additional food from coastal squares - which (especially when combined with Hannah's financial trait) allows for profitable and sustainable population growth working sea-tiles alone. They can also see and work a unique resource, Pearl, which is invisible to all other races. Otherwise poor coastal tiles can be transformed into a "Pirate Cove " - an improvement which upgrades and provides additional commerce and production at higher levels, similar to a cottage. This improvement also acts as a city on the tile it is built on, allowing ships safe harbour and improved heal rate. Pirate Coves can only be built a minimum of 3 squares away from each other on Coastal tiles. The Lanun also benefit from two hero units - both with a nautical flavour. The first is The Black Wind - a ship with the hero promotion and the potential to become the fastest and strongest vessel on the waters until much later in the tech-tree. The second is Guybrush Threepwood - a famous pirate who drifted his way to Erebus after a particularly uneventful period on Monkey Island. Find plunders anew in a new setting, he is able to board enemy vessels and capture them, increasing the strength of the Lanun's own fleet at the expense of their rival. Strategy The Lanun are a sea people, capable of dominating the seas in any map with water present. Though they're somewhat more oriented towards warmongering, they also have viable hybrid strategies. Led by Falamar (Charismatic/Expansionist), they'll grow quickly thanks to rapid border expansion and cheaper lighthouses. Led by Hannah (Financial/Raider), coastal tiles with their three food & commerce will be increadibly profitable for them, not to mention their extra income from pillaging. The +1 food bonus they receive from the sea should encourage you to crowd as many cities as is reasonable along the coasts. Dont worry about colonizing in deserts since you have Water Mana and can transform desert into plains. One strategy for playing the Lanun is getting the Octopus Overlords, then building a large Arcane Barge force protected by Pirates and The Drown. The Drown keep their Water Walking promotion when promoted to Stygian Guards, effectively giving 7 STR "ship-like" Melee units that can also attack cities from the coast after the Barges have loaded them with fireballs. The Slavery Civic allows turning low-hammers coastal cities into heavy production centers just by playing the whip. The same way, slaves are easy to capture and may be sacrificed for immediate hammers. The Conquest Civic is another good way to turn food output into military unit production which can in turn be used to have Cultists found Temples of the Overlords in your cities. OO allows the Lanun the overcome their weakness of raw production AND gets along well with their theme of sea domination. As the Lanun, you get two heroes for your civilization: Guybrush Threepwood (with Iron Working) and The Black Wind (with Optics) With Falamar's Charismatic you can level up these heroes faster. Joining the Undercouncil is helpful for the Lanun in order to encourage smuggling. Also, see this post in the Your Top Ten Tips for Your Favorite Civ thread. Category:Civilizations